Shocked
by Addicted2Books13
Summary: Cyborg, BB, and Raven awake only to find a big surprise in Robins room. It's not as perverted as it sounds, trust me. One shot. StarRob, BbRae


A/N: God I cracked up when I wrote this, I just love it when Cyborg adn BB jump to conclusions. Well that's all I really have to say except to tell you to read my new story Crimeside chapter 1 and leave a review, leave a review on this one too would yah thanks.

Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans.

* * *

It was an early morning and Cyborg was in the kitchen making breakfast trying to steer clear of all of BB's organic products. He whistled happily as the bacon sizzled on the pan and he pushed it around with his spatula, Beast Boy stood in the other corner of the kitchen making pancakes trying to ignore the scent of bacon which wavered in the air. It was the only breakfast food besides cereal that wasn't meat based or in Cyborg's opinion, Tofu based. Raven sat at the counter reading the Book of Azar while also peeking over from her book to look at Beast Boy who accidentally set a pancake on fire.

"What you looking at Rae?" Cyborg whispered to Rae knowing all too well who she was looking at.

She rolled her eyes and returned to her book refusing to justify the question with an answer. Beast Boy then came over yelling…

"Breakfast!" As he dropped plates onto the table each staked with about 20 raw pancakes on it.

"Hey where are Star and Rob." Cyborg asked looking around noticing that his best friends weren't in the room with them.

"No clue aren't they usually the first ones up?" Beast Boy muttered through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I'll go wake them up." Cyborg said walking out of the room. He walked down the hall to Starfire's room and found it empty.

"She must be in Robin's room talking." He said to himself and quickly walked to Robin's room. He pressed the button to the side of the door and it slid open. He looked inside and his mouth dropped. He quickly closed the door blinked a few times and opened the door again. His face went white and he closed the door.

R&B

Raven and Beast Boy sat in the living room Beast Boy trying to impress Raven by telling her how he got the new high score on Monkey Go Wild 3 knocking Cyborg's score down to third place just below Robins. This was obviously failing since Raven was deeply immersed in her book and hadn't heard a single word BB was saying. Raven was suddenly ripped from the book when she found herself flying through the air as Cyborg pulled Raven and Beast Boy down the halls to Robin's room.

"Cyborg!" She screamed.

"Shhh!" Cyborg said putting his index fingers to his lip.

He opened the door and Raven's mouth dropped seeing why he was so sporadic, and slapped her hand over Beast Boy's mouth before he could say anything. There laying in Robins bed was a shirtless Robin holding Starfire around her stomach and Starfire's hands pressing against his chest. Her head leaned against his neck cradling it comfortably. Robin and Starfire were both deep asleep and were obviously enjoying the sleep based on the wide smiles on their faces.

Cyborg closed the door and they spoke quietly outside. At first it was silent but then he spoke up.

"You don't think they…" He said.

"No, they would never." Raven said not sounding too sure.

"But…" Beast Boy said really confused.

"I…" Raven said now completely speechless.

"Why don't we…" Cyborg said not sure how to finish the sentence.

The door then slid open again unexpectedly making them all jump and BB yelp in surprise. Robin stood there with Starfire, his arm around her waist and her hands pressed up against his bare chest as if, if she didn't she would fall. He glared at them and didn't look the least bit happy with them.

"We didn't." He said sternly as Starfire's childish grin appeared on her face.

He turned and closed the door behind them and went back to bed leaving the Titans in shock. He was so going to make them pay for it at training later but for now he and Starfire hopped back into the bed and Starfire gently closed her eyes.

"Thank You Robin, I didn't think I'd last the night without you." Starfire whispered knowing the Cyborg and Beast Boy were probably outside with their ears pressed up against the door trying to hear what they were saying. Raven was probably standing there giving them cold looks of disappointment refusing the to take part.

"It's okay Star everyone has nightmares sometimes you just need someone there to help you face them." He said with a smile.

"Do you think we scarred our friends?" She asked almost worriedly.

"No, I think they were just shocked." With that he kissed her on the nose and she giggled.

"Okay, just shocked."

* * *

A/N: God I hoped you liked this one, I dont right much humor and this was the closest I could get to it. I hope it doesn't sound perverted it's just something that came to my mind one day and I know how Starfire always asks Robin advice when it comes to nightmares and well everything else, and you all know how he just loves to help out. Review!


End file.
